clashroyalefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Notions de bataille
__NOEDITSECTION__ thumb|177px Résumé * Vous gagnez une bataille en détruisant plus de Tours Couronnées (donc en obtenant plus de couronnes) que votre adversaire. * Si vous détruisez la Tour du roi adverse, vous obtenez 3 couronnes et gagnez immédiatement. *Un combat se termine quand : **Un joueur obtient 3 couronnes - détruit la Tour du roi de son adversaire. **Un joueur obtient plus de couronnes que son adversaire à la fin des 3 minutes réglementaires. **Le temps limite (Combat + temps extra) est écoulé, et qu'aucun des joueurs n'a pris l'avantage de couronnes. Ce genre de combat est une égalité, qui ne récompense aucun des joueurs, excepté via les couronnes qu'ils ont pu obtenir dans le combat. Ces couronnes comptent pour remplir le Coffre de clan et le Coffre à couronne. **Une tour couronnée est détruite durant le temps extra (avec certaines exception ci dessous. *Vous pouvez vous battre de 3 manières différentes : **En multijoueur : contre un adversaire externe, avec gain ou perte de trophées. **En combat amical : contre un membre de votre Clan. **En deux contre deux : un mode exclusif apparu lors des deux ans du jeu, vous permettant de vous battre avec un adversaire aléatoire, de vos amis ou de votre clan contre deux autres joueurs. **Ou contre l'ordinateur au camp d'entraînement (ce mode n'ayant pas tout le temps les réactions qu'auraient un vrai joueur). *Gagner des batailles multijoueurs vous rapporte des Trophées, avec lesquels vous pouvez accéder à de nouvelles Arènes et de nouvelles Ligues. **Les Arènes vous permettent de débloquer de nouvelles Cartes, excepté à l'Arène légendaire. Les récompenses des Coffres, l'Or obtenu à chaque victoire, le nombre de cartes donnables et le nombre de cartes que vous pouvez demander via les Clans augmentent au fur et à mesure que vous franchissez les Arènes. **Atteindre de nouvelles Ligues augmente les récompenses (Or + Cartes) du Coffre de Ligue (Coffre du Tirage) ainsi que l'Or obtenu à chaque victoire. **En Tournoi, gagner des combats vous fera gagner des Trophées de Tournoi qui permettent de vous classer dans un tel événement, et votre classement final déterminera vos récompenses à la fin du Tournoi. **Si vos trophées sont au-dessus de 4000 à la fin de la saison (1 mois), ils seront réinitialisés à 4000, 4300 ou 4600 et vous recevrez un Coffre de Tirage. *Gagner des Batailles Multijoueur vous rapporte aussi des Coffres. *Lors d'une bataille, de l'Élixir est généré, ce qui vous permet de déployer des Cartes. *Lorsque vous déployez une Carte, vous perdez dans votre jauge la quantité d'Élixir indiquée sur celle-ci. Combat *Les joueurs se font face dans un compétition en direct à l'intérieur de petites arènes dotées de 6 bâtiments; trois pour chaque joueur : deux Tours d'arène ou Tours de Princesses, et d'une Tour du roi, respectivement. *L'objectif du combat pour chaque joueur est de détruire les Tours Couronnées de son adversaire (les grosses tours surmontées de couronnes) tout en protégeant les siennes. *Pour détruire des Tours Couronnées, vous devez déployer des combattants, des bâtiments et des sorts à partir d'un Deck de Cartes (préalablement créé par le joueur) n'importe où dans une zone prédéfinie sur le champ de bataille - votre territoire. Votre territoire est la partie du champ de bataille qui n'est pas en rouge. Collectionnez plus de Cartes en débloquant des Coffres gagnés lors des combats ou achetés dans le Magasin, qui à leur tour débloqueront de nouvelles cartes que vous pourrez ajouter à votre Deck et/ou améliorer ces mêmes cartes si vous les avez déjà débloquées. *Chaque carte demande un certain montant d'Élixir pour être déployée, mais votre Élixir se recharge, so it is only ever moments away from deploying the next troop or spell. *En détruisant une Tour d'Arène adverse, une partie du territoire adverse devient la vôtre pour que vous puissiez y déployer vos cartes. Cependant, votre adversaire pourra toujours jouer dans cette zone "capturée". *Durant le combat, vous pouvez communiquer avec votre adversaire via des "émoticônes" ou de petits messages auxquels vous pouvez accéder en cliquant sur l'icône en forme de bulle à côté de votre Deck. Ce menu inclut des messages tels que "Merci !" ou "Super !", et des émoticônes comme des images du roi énervé, qui pleure ou qui sourit. A côté de ce menu, il y a un bouton servant à masquer les émoticônes de votre adversaire. Appuyer à nouveau sur ce bouton les rendra de nouveau visibles. Notez que si vous regardez un replay d'un de vos matchs, les émoticônes seront visibles quoi qu'il arrive. *Utiliser l'Élixir judicieusement est la clé de la victoire. Si vous avez plus d'Élixir que votre adversaire, on appelle cela un "avantage d'Élixir". Avoir cet avantage vous donnera la possibilité de contrer ou de lancer une attaque du côté que vous le souhaitez. Soyez quand même prudent. Cet avantage peut changer de main très rapidement, donc soyez préparé à d'éventuelles attaques ennemies. Deck *Le Deck est la rotation des Cartes que le joueur a en combat. FICHIER IMAGE DECK *Pour les changer, vous devez tapoter la carte que vous voudriez ajouter à votre Deck et cliquer sur le bouton "Utiliser", avant de cliquer sur la carte que vous voulez enlever de votre Deck. Après avoir cliqué sur "Utiliser", vous pouvez aussi organiser les cartes de ce deck en les faisant glisser comme des applications sur un écran d'accueil. C'est pratique pour classer les cartes d'un Deck selon leur rareté ou leur coût. *Sous les cartes que contient un Deck, le coût moyen en Élixir de ce dernier sera affiché. Parfois, cela peut être utile pour savoir si un Deck vous convient. Par exemple, un Deck avec une moyenne de 3.5 Élixirs qui est à moitié puissant vous permettra de déployer des troupes bien plus souvent pour contrer les offensives ennemies qu'un Deck ayant une moyenne de 4.7 Élixirs. Néanmoins, le Deck à 3.5 de moyenne pourra être moins puissant que celui à 4.7. Un Deck ayant un coût moyen de 3.5 Élixir est un Deck très polyvalent - vous aurez besoin de plus de planification. *Un Deck contient 8 cartes, donc choisissez uniquement celles qui seront utilisées, autrement les cartes superflues prendront la place d'une autre carte. Assurez-vous de choisir des Cartes qui fonctionnent ensemble et qui pourront couvrir les faiblesses des autres, comme en utilisant une unité à forts dégâts mais ne ciblant les unités qu'une par une comme le Prince, une carte a dégâts de zone comme le Bombardier et une carte attaquant l'aérien comme la Mousquetaire. *En combat, 4 des 8 cartes de votre Deck seront jouables en début de parties. Les 4 premières cartes seront sélectionnées aléatoirement au début du combat. En plus de ces 4 cartes, vous pourrez voir la prochaine carte qui sera dans votre main depuis l'emplacement "Suivant:" de votre main. Une fois que vous aurez placé une carte, celle qui était dans l'emplacement "Suivant:" prendra sa place, une autre apparaîtra dans l'emplacement "Suivant:" et ainsi de suite. Il est important de prendre en compte ces 5 cartes pour planifier des offensives selon vos possibilités. *Si vous placez plusieurs cartes sur le terrain à la suite, elles ne seront pas directement remplacées par les suivantes. Quand une carte entre dans l'emplacement "Suivant:", il y aura un délai de 2 secondes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans votre main (ce délai est réduit à 1 seconde quand la production d'Élixir est doublée lors de la dernière minute du combat). *Une fois une carte jouée, elle ne sera pas dans votre main avant que 4 autres cartes de votre Deck aient été placées. En pratique, cela signifie que vous retrouverez chacune de vos cartes après avoir joué exactement 3 autres cartes après elle. Cela donne lieu à des Decks utilisant une carte particulière comme le Chevaucheur de cochon et utilisant des cartes peu chères comme les Squelettes en tant que cartes intermédiaires pour récupérer le Chevaucheur le plus rapidement possible. *Un joueur peut posséder 3 Decks différents numérotés par des boutons dans le coin supérieur droit de l'interface des Decks, et jusqu'à 5 s'il est niveau 8 ou plus. Le Deck sélectionné est celui qui sera utilisé en combat, donc faites attention à ne pas vous tromper avant de commencer un match. Bataille et Dégâts * Stratégies Il existe plusieurs méthodes de bataille. Les plus utilisées sont : *Le rush qui consiste à attaquer successivement sans arrêt afin de gagner un maximum de Trophées. *Farmer qui consiste à perdre des Trophées pour rejoindre des Arènes plus basses ce qui vous permet d'avoir plus de chance de tomber sur des cartes de d'Arènes basses. Mais il existe bien d'autres méthodes : comme attaquer quand il reste peu de temps avant qu'un Coffre s'ouvre, ... en:Basics of Battleit:Basi della battagliapl:Przebieg walki Catégorie:Notions de base